Vampire Knight Hunter
by 0o-Sakurai-o0
Summary: Sora Suzume, A new student in Cross Academy plans to become a vampire hunter to avenge her best friend's family. She joins the School guardian committee and becomes colleagues with Kiryu Zero. Although she doesn't know much about him or his life, She later on finds herself becoming more interested in Cross Academy's past events and Zero's deepest scars.
1. Chapter 1 : Cross Academy

**I changed the format of the writing. People have been asking to put spacings in between when people are talking and im not sure how but i think i am doing this correctly. If I am wrong, please feel free to correct me and message me on how its supposed to be done. Thank You. This story is an after story of vampire knight guilty.**

 **Chapter 1: Cross Academy**

My name is Sora Suzume. Not too long ago i transferred into Cross Academy. My bestfriend's family was killed by vampires, including herself. Ever since, I vowed to avenge her and her family. I trained, self trained i suppose. When i heard about the incidents at cross academy, I just had to transfer. I decided to join the disclipinary committee, Since they needed someone skilled enough for that job. The person who used to own that job supposedly left, I sometimes wonder why. But That was where i met, Kiryu Zero.

I Walked silently beside Kiryu Zero. His silver hair flowed gently along with the wind. We continued to walk in silence. But I hated the feeling of awkwardness. I had to do something,

"Hey, How long have you been at Cross Academy?" I asked out of nowhere.

"As Long as i could remember" He replied.

He didnt even bother turning back, he just continued walking.

" _Why is he so rude? He doesnt even bother to turn back to talk to me._ " I Thought to myself as i rolled my eyes.

" _I Cant believe im stuck with this guy for the rest of the year_ " I Added.

We made a turn at the next corner of the school, Only to find a few students skipping out on class,

"Hey, You cant skip out on class!" I yelled out.

The students looked at me with no fear and smiled,

"What are you going to do?" Asked a girl.

I Smirked as i brought out my Chain baton from my side pocket,

"Im the school guardian" i announced.

The students backed away,

"A-Alright, Dont need to get all fired up" A man said as they hurried to their class. I Sighed as i put my chain baton back in my pocket,

"Dont you ever do anything?" i asked Zero.

He was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed,

"Zero" I said with anger as i walked up to him.

Suddenly he opened his eyes,

"What did you call me?" He asked.

"I called you Zero, Is there something wrong?" I asked as i crossed my arms.

"Not really, Its just you should ask if you wanted to" He replied as he stood up correctly.

( Calling someone by their first name means the two are close, good friends, etc. If not close, one is called by the last name until given permission to call the person by their first name)

"What?!" I asked.

Suddenly the bell rings,

"Looks like its time" he said as he walked towards the school's entrance,

"IDIOT!" I yell.

During class, i couldnt help but stare out the window and slack off. Sensei was just too boring. Suddenly a note is passed to me. I grabbed the paper and opened it up, curious of what's inside,

"Do you believe in Vampires?" It said.

Under the question, There were tally marks under "Yes and No". I was devistated. I shoved the note into my pocket and acted like nothing happened. The secret about vampires living in Cross Academy, Could never be exposed. If the world knew about this, It would be chaos.

After class, we proceeded to guard the school, Especially at night. After dark, Zero and I roamed the school grounds searching for any day students who secretly lurk around to meet Night students.

"How much longer do we have to do this? We've been at it for HOURS" I complained.

"Its what School guardians do, If you dont like it, quit" Replied Zero behind me.

"Tch, What ever" I said under my breath.

As we walked, We came across a Night student,

"My My, Isnt it Suzume-San?" he said.

I grabbed my chain Baton,

"How do you know me?" I asked him.

"Well, You're pretty popular here in the night class" he replied.

Zero Grabbed his gun,

"Your class has already begun" he said.

"Finally he's doing something" I thought to myself.

The night student looked at Zero. The tension between the two seemed very strong.

"You're pretty powerful, Kiryu-San" The night student replied as he walked into the moonlight.

His Auburn hair shone in the light, His pale skin was white as snow, and His red eyes gleamed.

"My name is kuran Kirito" He introduced.

"Kuran..?" I questioned,

"Yes, Im a pure blood Vampire. A special breed." He answered as he walked over to me.

"Kuran.." Zero mumbled.

Zero pulled me behind him, Pointing his gun right at Kirito's forehead,

"As i thought, You are very protective of your woman" commented kirito,

"Woman?! I am not his woman, Rather his colleague" i corrected.

Kirito Smirked,

"Then that means i have a chance to make you mine don't i?" he said as he licked his lips.

"What?" i asked.

"Must I remind you that your class has started, Kirito?" Zero said in a demanding tone.

"Alright, I Heard you" Kirito replied turning the other direction.

He jumped into the sky and In a blink, He was gone.

"Are all Night students like this?" i asked. Zero didnt reply.

"I might have to be more protective than i thought" i thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2 : Bloody Memory

**Chapter 2: Bloody memory**

Shortly after guarding, Zero and I walked into the headmaster's office,

" Zero! Suzume! There you are!" exclaims the headmaster cheerfully.

"How is it guarding the school?" he asks.

"Its absolutely stunning" I replied sarcastically.

"Tiring, All we do is guard all day" commented Zero.

"What? Shouldnt it be at least fun?" Questions the head master.

Zero and i gave no reply.

"Probably since Yuki isnt around.." The headmaster mumbled in a depressing tone.

"Yuki?" I asked.

 _"Who is Yuki?"_ I thought to myself.

Zero suddenly turned around,

"Its time to go" he said as he left.

"Good night Headmaster" I said in a hurry.

I ran after Zero, Curious of this ' _Yuki_ ' Girl.

"Hey, Who is this 'Yuki'?"I asked him. Zero suddenly stopped walking,

"None of your buisness" he replied.

Zero continued walking,

"Fine! I didnt want to know either" I yelled out to him. I walked into my dorm and undressed myself before entering the shower. As i entered the shower, The hot steam flows through the door.

"That Zero, So Rude!" i said as i slammed the door. I Lay in the warm bath as memories of my childhood flash back at me.

"Mayuri.."I softly said. I Closed my eyes, and began to remember that horrible day 1 year ago. It was a cold winter day. I was on my way to Mayuri's House, My best friend. I Was about 15 at the time, I didnt know much. Mayuri and i were like sisters from another mother. We cherished eachother as if we were blood related. We loved eachother. It was not too soon when i arrived at Mayuri's house. When i got there, From a far distance, I saw Mayuri with a man. They were kissing.

 _"Who is that man? Why would Mayuri hide this from me? Arent i her bestfriend?"_ I kept asking myself. Suddenly, He dissapeared. I knew exactly what he was. A _Vampire._

I confronted Mayuri about it.

"I love him! You dont understand the meaning of love!" Mayuri yelled.

"But Mayuri, He's not human! He's a.." I didnt dare to finish my sentence.

"A Vampire?" finished Mayuri.

I was silent, I Couldnt bare thinking about my bestfriend inlove with a vampire. It was _wrong_. I stood up from my seat and hugged her,

"I Dont want you to become a Vampire, Mayuri" I cried.

Mayuri didnt answer me, Instead, she pushed me away,

"Mayuri?" I questioned.

"I Love him" She mumbled. I was in complete shock, How could my dear bestfriend.. fall inlove with an evil creature? I was confused. Soon our voices started to rise up, Slowly,

"Mayuri! You know its impossible for a Human to fall inlove with a vampire!" i yelled.

"I know that! Which is why, I plan to become one!" Mayuri yelled back.

"What?" i asked.

Mayuri bursted into tears and ran into her since that day, Mayuri and I didn't talk at all. It's been weeks, I missed her. Maybe It wasnt so bad that she fell inlove with a vampire.. As long as he doesnt turn her into a vampire.. and doesnt betray her.. Then its fine right?

After school was over, I ran towards Mayuri's house. I wanted to ask for forgiveness and wanted to make up. But.. that never happened. Her house was torn apart. From the sides to the front, It was torn open. I ran inside looking for Mayuri, I regret doing that. Inside, Was blood. All over the walls and dripping from the necks of Mayuri's family members. I Screamed in terror.

"M-Mayuri!" i yelled as i tried to find her. Mayuri was no where to be found. I was terrified.

"Mayuri.." I cried. There were blood stains on my shoes and blood on my hands. I wanted to kill myself. But something stopped me,

"Vampire.." I mumbled. I stood up and looked at the corpses of Mayuri's Mother, Father, and brother.

"I'll avenge you.." i said.

"And Mayuri.. Where ever you are" i added. That night, I never forgot what happened. Each and every single detail was burned into my memory. I wanted to kill all vampires.

I opened my eyes, panting. I was back at Cross Academy, In my dorm, In the bath. I was back.

 _"how long have i been in the bath?"_ i asked myself.

I got up and finished washing myself. As soon as i finished, I drained the water and slipped on my pajamas. My hair was still wet from the water, So i decided to dry it while getting a cup of hot milk. I put a towel on my shoulder as I opened my dorm room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. As i reached the door, something touches my shoulder,

"GYAH!" I yelled out. Suddenly i am turned around and my mouth is covered. It was Zero.

"Zero! You scared me!" i whispered.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked as he let me go.

"Getting a drink of hot milk" I replied opening the kitchen door. I walked in and grabbed a glass cup. Zero followed.

"Why are you following me?" i asked him.

"I have my own things to do in here too" Zero replied.

"Tch, Sure" I mumbled.

As i walked over to the fridge the glass cup suddenly slips from my hand and falls to the ground breaking. I bent down trying to pick it up only to cut my finger,

"Ack!" I Let out. Blood from my finger spilled onto the floor. I turned to Zero, Motioning him over,

"Zero, Give me a.." i didnt finished my sentence. Zero seemed to be in pain, He was holding his throat and facing away from me.

"Are you okay?" i asked as i walked up to him. I touched his arm, But he yanked me away,

"Dont come.. Any closer!" He yelled.

"I Just wanted to know if you were okay or not" i replied crossing my arms. This time Zero really seemed to be in pain,

"Zero.. Are you really okay?" i asked again.


	3. Chapter 3 : Level E

**Chapter 3: Level E**

"Zero?" I asked as I watched him bump into a coat hanger.

Once again Zero pushed me away, but I caught his arm and pulled him towards me. His heavy weight was too much for me to bear, because of that he ended up falling on me. As he fell on me I hit my head against the ground, really hard.

"Ack! Zero!" I yelled. I tried to push him off, only to look in his eyes and.. the next thing I saw shocked me.

Zero's eyes were deep red, he grew fangs, he was a _vampire_. This time I tried with all my might and pushed him off me,

" _Zero is.. A vampire?_ " I asked myself.

I got up quickly and raced to my room to get my chain baton.

" _Vampire_ " I thought. As I dashed down to the kitchen, I lit up my chain baton ready to use.

The electricity coming from the baton is sure enough to taze him for awhile. Suddenly I became dizzy. Every step felt like I was in a carousel. I tried to run, but my body became weak. My vision became unclear. Before I knew it, all I saw was the darkness

I woke up immediately only to find myself back in my room.

"My head hurts.." I thought. I looked around, the headmaster and Zero were in my room next to me.

"Are you okay Sora ?" Asked the headmaster. He seemed really concerned.

I pointed to Zero, "Zero! He's-he's a vampire!" I announced.

Zero sighed, the headmaster started laughing,

"What? No way! How can that be possible? Zero is apart of the disciplinary committee. Why would he join if he was a vampire?" Asked the headmaster.

It was true, why would he? But then again, what I saw earlier seemed real. It should be real.

"But.. Earlier.." I mumbled. I looked at Zero, he looked the same, nothing different. No fangs, red eyes, nothing.

"Earlier you and I went to the kitchen. You wanted some hot milk while I wanted to get something to eat. You dropped a cup and ended up cutting yourself. I am sensitive to the sight of blood and seeing it makes me pass out. So therefore I ended up falling on you and you hit your head" Zero explained.

His explaination seemed to tell the truth. It was most reasonable. What if I was hallucinating? Dreaming? Was I? I shook the thoughts away.

"Here, drink this" the headmaster gave me a glass of warm milk. I drank it all in one gulp.

"We'll let you recover. Your head must be hurting" said the head master as he got ready to leave. I nodded. The headmaster left and zero followed closing the door.

After a a few minutes of laying down, I got out of my bed to bandage my head. It was bleeding.

"My head must have hit some of the glass" I thought.

As soon as I bandaged my head, I dug in my closet and put on a red shirt. I grabbed my black sleeveless cloak and put on my shoes. As I was about to leave, I took my chain baton and clipped it unto my waist. I snuck out of my dorm and out the entrance, jumping over the school walls and into town.

"You deserve to die" I said as I raised my baton.

The woman growled as I held her hands behind her back. She was a level E vampire. As the chain baton started to gain electricity, I turn the baton's ends and a sudden dagger pops out sticking from the end of the baton. It was my vampire hunting weapon. I jammed the daggered baton into the woman's back, relocating the energy from the baton into the woman. She growled in pain.

"It was your fault you became a level E, You lost all your human emotions for blood" I mumbled as she suddenly stops struggling.

She was dead. I yanked out my daggered baton covered in blood, and watched as the blood dripped down the grass. I looked over to the many other level Es I've killed. I sighed from all the hard work and climbed on the roof of a house. I looked at my chain baton, The daggers were still sticking out. The headmaster wouldn't allow daggers in the school, so I built one into the chain baton given to me. I called it, _Rose Dagger_. It was still a baton of course, but ever since I added the daggers, it became much more useful.

To to pass time, I jumped on a nearby shed and thought out the incident earlier involving Zero. It was too real. There's no way I was hallucinating. I turned the ends of the baton and the daggers flew right back in. "What time is it?" I asked. I looked at a nearby clock in town,

"3:00 am?!" I exclaimed.

I dashed through the town and raced over to Cross academy. It was getting really late. I jumped over Cross academy's walls and walked through the shadows. I got to my dorm and slipped in. I had to sleep in order to be able to do my job. This was the latest I've stayed up. I took off my clothes and didn't even bother to put on my pajamas. I was way too tired to even notice. I got in my bed and looked at the ceiling,

"I must do well" I thought to myself.

The next day, Zero and I did my job as usual. I sat in class listening to sensei teach us a math lesson. I looked over at Zero, The memory of Zero being a vampire still seemed real. As day class ended and Night class came out, Zero and I lined up the fangirls making sure none of them could touch the night students.

"Wahh~! Kirito Senpai is so stunning!" exclaimed one girl.

Kirito walked out with a grin on his face. He waved endlessly to the day students. Many other night class students walked out.

"Isnt that Suzume?" Asked a purple haired woman. She was one of the night students.

Kirito walked past me, As he did he let his fingers run through my black hair,

"Your hair is beautiful, Suzume" he complimented.

I took out my chain baton but Zero removed his arm,

"Invasion of personal space" said Zero. Kirito chuckled,

"Oh yes, Im invading your personal space. I should have asked" He says looking at me.

"Kirito sama, too many people are looking" whispered a night student.

Kirito looked over,

"You're right.. Then, I'll see you tonight. _Sora_ "

He called me by my first name. It was wrong. I wasnt close to him at all! I didnt give him permission! I didnt want to be close to be close to a vampire,

"Please call me by my surname from now on" I insisted in a demanding tone.

"Anything for the lady" Kirito replied.

The day class students continued fangirling until the night class students were no longer able to be seen,

"You should be more aware of your surroundings" insisted Zero.

I rolled my eyes and shook him off. As it got darker, Zero and I walked around the school. I found a few day class students wandering around and chased them back to their dorms.

"Really, what's so interesting about vampires? They're beasts. Monsters. They drink blood. They're _evil"_ I asked myself as I washed my face in the fountain.

I walked around some more only to find my legs all sore. I happen to come across Zero laying on the grass behind some bushes,

"Slacking off on duty" I said as I rolled my eyes.

I walked towards him and bent down looking at his face. His silver hair lay still and his breathing was calm.

"Yuki.." He mumbled in his sleep.

"Yuki?" I asked.

Suddenly Zero grabs my right arm and pulls me towards him. He held me tightly, to the point where I couldn't move.

"Zero! Let me go!" I yelled as I tried struggling

Zero only held me tighter. I had no choice but to hit him with my chain baton. As I reached for my chain baton it started to electrify.

" _Rose blood only electrifies when it's near vampires"_ i thought.

That meant, that Zero _was_ a vampire. That also meant i wasn't hallucinating or dreaming! There's no doubt, Zero _IS_ a vampire.


End file.
